Until I Die Again
by TaimmyJ
Summary: I've never seen a Self Insert Fanfic for Sasuke, never seen one for an Asexual crazy lady either... Lets make a fic where a mental asexual gets reincarnated into Sasuke! Genius! (References to multiple anime)


**A/N Well I get bored easily and I decided to write this, and I need to stop cause I have other stories that haven't progressed pat chapter one yet and all I keep doing is writing new stuff...**

 **Line breaks from A/N will be random questions and feel pressured to answer them in reviews.**

 _~How many nipples do you have?~_ I have two nipples but I saw a really cute guy with four the other day

Like a mosquito bite on your foot having your whole family murdered in front of you is rather annoying, the screaming, the blood, the stench. Itachi could of put at least some effort into presentation for gods sake, I mean look at that corpse I mean really? You just had to bash his nose in so far you pushed it up into his skull giving him an instant kill! Where's the pain and suffering in that? Ruthless killer with no soul my ass, Itachi could of killed them all in much more unique ways. If you want my respect you have to give it a show. String up some wires and let the bodies swing from the chandelier with a fat lade propped against the wall with musical lines drawn in blood on the wall for its not over until the fat lady sings but the fat lady is dead.

I wish I was resurrected into Itachi instead! His role seems much more fun! Killing, mass murder, defecting the village, mass murder and amazing hair.

* * *

Now most people are probably thinking, why is this person obsesed with mass murder and why is their voice so sexy when spoken in my head? Well thats because in my last life I was mental.

And no this isn't just random bullshit it happens a lot! People that have dark thoughts but keep their true selves hidden in fear of going to prison. Some people are born this way but they are usually taken because they don't know they are different but people like me who went mental later in life know to hide it.

There'e also no tragic backstory of how my father abused my mother and I. I was out with my friends one day and got hit by a truck, the hospital never discovered this when facing my broken body so I've always assumed my mental state crumbled into the shambles they are now due to the shock of being hit by a ten ton truck. My lord you should of seen the pictures of me, I'm basically a dead woman walking, twice considering I'm here now... but being crippled from the waist down and only half a right arm... Life became rather boring rather fast and the ideas of murder and death were becoming so overwhelming I had to find something to do so I turned to the only thing that could possibly save me!

The Internet!

I looked up shows about mental people and murders, I watched every documentary there was, I watched every reality TV show, I read every book. I was getting bored again until I discovered Higurashi, I thought watching a (what I thought at the time to be) 'kids cartoon' would maybe help with my mental state but boy oh boy. I became obsessed! The beauty of it! It was beautiful! I had to find more so I watched more and more anime and I remember them all in detail! Another, Parasyte, Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan, Dangan Ronpa and so many more which had such exquisite deaths..!

To be honest though I thought Naruto was rather shit considering the happy ending... what bullshit, there needed to be more deaths more tragedy! I strive to be as much like Enoshima Junko as possible. Despair is just so beautiful! Why couldn't I have become her!?

But I feel as if I have a purpose in this world as Sasuke Uchiha...

And that goal is not to just kill a certain man... but to kill everyone and make this damn story INTERESTING! But I'm not an idiot, I'll become strong first.

Then I'll kill everyone.

And I'll pose like Enoshima Junko does too! MWHAHAAHAAHA!

 _~Are you good at Maths?~_ Hate to brag but nope.

 **Please review cause reviewing makes me write new chapters faster! ALSO I AM NOT MENTAL IM ACTUALLY A VERY HAPPY AND FAIRLY SLUTTY PERSON!**


End file.
